Jesus
by CreepyFan
Summary: The story of Jesus Chirst my way. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE TO HELP!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Wow! I never knew I be here. Hey guys, what's up? THE CEILING! Just kiddin'!

Anyway the reason I'm here is because . . . well here's the thing.

I was on DeviantART and I found this cute picture of Mary and Baby Jesus and it looked like something from a Disney movie. Then I wondered "Hmm. I do wonder what it would be like if the story of Jesus Christ was made into a full-length animated film." And I'm talking about the good kind. So that's why I'm here.

But I'm going to need your guys help of making this possible. I know the story of his birth, but I need help after that. So if you want, leave a comment saying what is a MUST and what is DEFINITELY A NO-NO.

Also, and call me crazy, but I was think of giving Jesus . . . a little lamb as a sidekick. (Oh great, Creepy, now it's definitely a Disney movie for sure.) But not a talking lamb, I mean like Pascal from Tangled. Doesn't talk, but you know what he's feeling and stuff. Oh, you can also leave a comment saying your opinion about the lamb and a NAME for the lamb.

Also, the story is going to be in script-form because I'm planning on being a movie director so. . . Practice makes prefect I just feel that the story of Jesus is something that can be a magical movie for the whole family to watch. And plus, who doesn't know Jesus? And one more thing, if I DO start this story, I might post drawings on my DeviantART account. (Link is in Profile)

Thank you so much, I appreciate your support and I will get started ASAP!


	2. The King is Born

**Chapter 1:**

_"The Son of Man did not come to be served, but to serve, and to give his life as a ransom for many" - __Matthew 20:28_

_"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." – __John 3:16_

* * *

><p>(The story begins at around dawn in a wide valley with a flock of sheep roaming the fields. Two men, shepherds, sit under a tree on top of a hill, so they may see every sheep. The two men are named Aaron and Zach. Both begin to grow tired.)<p>

Aaron: My, my. (Yawns) What a day.

Zach: I agree. People don't truly understand how hard it is to watch a flock of sheep every day.

Aaron: Nah. They're just too scared of wolves that's all.

(Both men chuckle in delight)

Zach: Well, there aren't any wolves around these parts. Might as well rest.

Aaron: Should we tell Benjamin that?

(Aaron points down to a young boy with blonde, walking around the herd of sleep.)

Zach: I suppose. Boy needs sleep too.

(As Benjamin continues to wander about the flock, he spots a new born lamb with its mother, who is washing it with her tongue. The boy smiles.)

Benjamin: Hi, little fella. (He strokes the lambs wet wool) You're kinda cute.

(The mother sheep helps her little one stand on his four feet. The lamb then walks over to Benjamin, who can only giggle.)

(Lamb Baaing)

Benjamin: I think I'll call you . . . Noah! (Baaing and Laughing)

(Zach comes up to Benjamin.)

Zach: Benjamin? What are you doing? You should be resting.

Benjamin: Sorry, Zach. But there's a new lamb!

Zach: Well, it's his mother's job to watch him, not yours. Now let's go to bed.

Benjamin: Yes, sir.

(Benjamin turns around and walks to his camp. Suddenly, the wind picks up. He turns back and sees a bright light shining at them.)

Benjamin: Zach! Look!

Zach: What is it now? (He gasps as the light comes closer to them) Aaron! Come down here! Quietly!

Aaron: What's going on?

Benjamin: It's coming toward us!

(The three of them watch with wonder as an angel appears before them. She smiles ever so gently as the shepherds.)

Angel: Greetings, shepherds.

Benjamin: (Whispers) Wow!

Zach: Who-Who are you?

Angel: I am nothing more than an angel sent from God.

Aaron: (Fearful) What is it you want from us?

Angel: Please. There is no need to fear. I am only here to bring you a message. There is a new king among us.

Zach: A new king?

Angel: Yes, a child born this very night. He is the son of God.

Zach: Where can we find this king?

Angel: Follow the brightest star, there it will guide to Bethlehem where the child lies in a manger. Now, go. And show your respect . . . for the new-born king.

(The Angel fades away. The three shepherds run up the top of the hill to see the brightest star. It indeed shines down upon the city of Bethlehem as the Angel said it would.)

Benjamin: Look! There's Bethlehem!

Aaron: And that's where the new-born king lies!

Zach: In a manger!

Benjamin: Zach? Aaron? Are we going to get the new king a gift?

(The two men look at one another and back to the boy.)

Zach: Well, what do you suppose we get him?

(Benjamin takes a moment to think, then looks at the new-born lamb, Noah, and back to Zach and Aaron with a smile.)

Benjamin: I think I have an idea.

* * *

><p>(The brightest star shines brighter than the rest. It shines mostly on a stable in the far side of town. Animals, including mules, cows, pigs, and chickens, sleep peacefully. On one side on the stable where no animal slept, a manger is set by a window where the star shines down the most. Then, two little hands reach up, trying to grab the shiny star in the sky. The baby coos happily for he likes the star and wants to play with it. Just then, footsteps approach the manger. The baby looks up and smiles at his mother, Mary. She smiles as well as she picks up her son, cradling him in her arms. Tears of joy fill her eyes.)<p>

(Baby coos)

Mary: My sweet little one. (Kisses him on the forehead) You're truly a miracle, my son.

(The infant cuddles close to Mary's chest for comfort. Then, more footsteps in the stable. It is Joseph, Mary's husband. He too smiles as he sees his wife holding her child. He walks over to them, feeling anxious and nervous deep inside.)

Joseph: Mary, he's amazing.

Mary: Would you like to hold him?

Joseph: Oh, no, I . . . I don't I'm ready yet.

Mary: Don't worry, Joseph. You'll be a great father to God's son.

(She gently hands the baby over to Joseph, who at first is nervous, but when the child is in his arms, he isn't afraid anymore. The baby looks up at him with wide eyes and begins cooing.)

Joseph: He . . . he likes me! (The infant starts to play with Joseph's bread) Oh! I think he's starting to like my bread too.

(Mary laughs. Joseph too chuckles, but as the baby tugs harder, he starts to feel pain.)

Joseph: (Chuckles) Oh! Ow! Ouch! He's rather strong, isn't he?

(Knocking from door)

Mary: Who that can be?

Joseph: Here, take him. I'll answer the door.

(Joseph hands the child back to Mary and walks over to the door. He opens the door to the shepherds Aaron, Zach, and Benjamin, who is holding Noah.)

Joseph: May I help you, gentlemen?

Zach: We seek the new king.

Aaron: We were told that he was here in Bethlehem.

Zach: He is here, isn't he?

(Joseph smiles and at that time, Mary comes out with the child. He looks up at the strangers with curiosity and wonder.)

Aaron: Well I'll be, he's a beautiful child.

Zach: Certainly beautiful.

Benjamin: We brought him a gift. (He holds up Noah) He was just born tonight. I named him Noah.

Mary: He's adorable.

(Noah and the baby come face to face. They stare at each other for some time. Finally, Noah wags his tail happily and licks the baby.)

(Noah Baaing)

(Baby Laughing)

Joseph: It seems that he likes his new pet.

Benjamin: So . . . what's the king's name?

(The couple looks at one another and then Mary kneels down to Benjamin with a smile.)

Mary: He's name is Jesus.

(Benjamin looks down at the child with amazement and brushes his bits of brown hair. Aaron and Zach show that they are proud for both the child and their young assistant. Noah gives Joseph some love by licking his cheek. This is only the beginning for new-born king, Jesus.)

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the desert, three wise men look up at the night sky and see the bright star shine down on them.)

Gasper: What is it, Melchior?

Melchior: It is what the prophecy has told us. The king has been born.

Balthasar: We must report to his royal highness at once.

Melchior: Indeed, we shall. Come now! Hut! Hut!

(They turn their camels in the other direction and head for Rome, where the evil emperor lives.)

* * *

><p>(In the city of Jerusalem, the evil emperor, Herod, looks out his windows from his mighty palace. He is concern of the rumors going around about the birth of Jesus. His assistant, Phineas, is dealing with the emperor's pet hawk, Achilles, who has one of his scrolls.)<p>

Herod: Well, well, well. Seems the town is buzzing with excitement about a child. But why must they talk about a simple child so importantly? Phineas, what is the meaning of this? Phineas!

Phineas: (To Achilles) All righty, you! You better give me that scroll or else I'll get the chef to chop off your head, you little bird brain you!

Herod: PHINEAS!

Phineas: Huh? Ow! (Achilles drops the scroll on his head)

(Achilles Snickers)

Herod: Achilles! (The hawk flies over to his shoulder, there Herod scratches under his beak.) That's better. (To Phineas) As for you . . . (Grabs him by the shirt) What with all the rumors of this child?

Phineas: People believe him to be the king of the Jews, sir.

Herod: New King? (Laughing) Seriously, what's about?

Phineas: Sir, they do say he is the new born king.

Herod: WHAT? Impossible! I'm the only king around here. DO YOU HEAR ME?

Phineas: Yes because you are shouting, sir.

(The doors open and a servant runs in.)

Servant: Your majesty, there are three men who wish to see you. They call themselves "wise men", sir.

(This gives the emperor an idea.)

Herod: Well, sent them in then. Let's see how wise these men are.

(The three wise men enter the room. Herod begins to act nice to the strangers.)

Herod: Welcome, gentlemen. Welcome to my humble home.

Melchior: Thank you, your majesty. Follow us to introduce ourselves. (Bows) I am Melchior.

Gaspar: (Bows) I am Gasper, sir.

Balthazar: (Bows) And I am Balthazar, your highness.

Melchior: We were wondering if you be any chance know about the . . . new king?

Herod: (Innocently) New king? Why, I haven't heard word about him.

Phineas: But sir, we were just – (Herod covers his mouth)

Herod: Please, Phineas. Let them speak.

Phineas: But –

Herod: I said to let them speak! (Chuckles Nervously) Now, where were we?

Melchior: Well, we were riding on our camels some nights ago and we saw a star. A star that shined the brightest of them all.

Herod: I'm sure there are some pretty stars once in while.

Gasper: But this star was different!

Melchior: Gasper, please. (To Herod) As I was saying, we believe that this star signified the birth of the king of the Jews. We want to find this child and worship him, but we don't know where he is at. You don't happen to know where he is, don't you?

Herod: (Aside) I wish I did. (To Melchior) Oh! I mean, no. I'm afraid not, it's such a petty. I too want to worship the new born as well, but a last, I just don't know where to search.

Phineas: Yeah, I wanna go see him, too.

Herod: (To Phineas) Shut up!

Balthazar: We can find the child ourselves and tell you where he is.

Melchior: It's the least we can do for you, your highness.

Herod: Then I except you to return once you find him.

Melchior: Well –

Herod: Wonderful! Be on your way. A long journey in front of you. (The three wise men leave)

Phineas: Wow, your highness, we're going to worship the new king of the Jews! Oh, I can't wait! Aren't you excited, sir?

Herod: We're not going to worship him, you idiot!

Phineas: Then . . . what ARE we going to do?

(Herod and Achilles look at one another with an evil grin and turn back to Phineas.)

Herod: We are going . . . to kill him. (Laughing Wickedly)


End file.
